Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck
Riri, Fifi '''et Loulou Duck''' (Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck en VO) sont des personnages de fiction de l'univers de Donald Duck, créés en 1937 par Ted Osborne et Al Taliaferro pour les studios Disney. D'apparence physique identique, ils sont les neveux de Donald Duck et les petits-neveux de Balthazar Picsou. Du statut de petites pestes dans leurs premières apparitions, ils ont évolué en sages Castors Juniors, sauvant souvent leurs oncles de situations périlleuses. Biographie fictive Ce sont les fils de Della Duck, et d'un canard au nom inconnu. Neveux de Donald et de Picsou, ils sont aussi les arrière petits fils de Grand-mère Donald. Dans la plupart de leurs aventures, ils sont affiliés aux Castors Juniors En bande-dessinée Premières apparitions dans les strips d’Al Taliaferro thumb|Donald subissant une farce de ses neveux, lors de leur première apparition Ils font une entrée en beauté dans l’univers de Disney. Alors qu’il semble toujours habité à Hollywood, Californie, en compagnie de tous ses amis de l’univers de Mickey Mouse (Dingo, Clarabelle, Jojo, Bichou), Donald reçoit une lettre de sa sœur Della. (« Cher Donald, Je t’envoie tes adorables neveux, Riri, Fifi et Loulou, pour loger chez toi, pendant que leur père est à l’hôpital. Un pétard géant a explosé sous sa chaise. Les petits chéris sont un peu '''trop' joueurs. J’espère que vous vous entendrez bien, ta sœur, Della »). Le ton est donné. Riri Fifi et Loulou aurait envoyer leur père à l’hôpital et leur mère, ne pouvant les garder à elle seule, va décider de les envoyer chez son frère. Juste après la réception de cette lettre, Donald sort, mais la poignée de la porte a été électrisée. Il se rue dehors, furieux, mais ne trouve personne. En rentrant à nouveau, c’est un saut d’eau qui lui tombe sur la tête. En relevant la tête, il voit ses neveux qui lui sourient, d’un air innocent. La coopération compliquée de Donald avec ses neveux débute. Dans les gags suivant, Al Taliaferro permet aux neveux de jouer encore bien des tours à Donald. Ils l’accusent des mauvais tours qu’ils commettent, afin que Clarabelle le punisse, quand ils lui montrent de la sympathie, ils veulent juste endormir sa méfiance, pour aller se gaver de crème glacée en cachette. Et même quand le pauvre Donald croit pouvoir les faire accuser, il est finalement attraper. Quelques temps plus tard, Donald reçoit un télégramme de sa sœur, qui veut que ses enfants rentrent à la maison. thumb|Riri, Fifi et Loulou sont renvoyés à leurs parents par Donald.Assez étrangement, les neveux refusent violemment de rentrer à la maison, et souhaitent rester avec leur oncle. Après une bataille épique, Donald parvient à attacher ses neveux à un camion, pour les renvoyer chez eux. Par la suite, on les revoit, le temps de quelques strips l’année suivante. Ils ne sont pas toujours tous les trois et leurs apparitions ne son qu’épisodique. Puis, alors que Gus Glouton quitte les strips de Donald, ses neveux réapparaissent dans les strips, où ils continuent leur farce. C’est à cette époque qu’il s’installe définitivement chez leur oncle Donald. Carl Barks Barks, auteur très prolifique de Disney, a écrit tellement d’histoire, qu’il serait quasiment impossible d’établir une biographie claire et précise des trois petits canards, qui apparaissent constamment dans ses aventures. On peut tout de même relever quelques points important En 1939, ils s’installent chez leur oncle Donald. Le caractère enflammé et soupe-au-lait de celui-ci ne sera pas forcément un excellent exemple pour les enfants. Ils entreront souvent en conflits l’un contre les autres. Par ailleurs, Donald ne se montre pas très pédagogue, ni très patient. Malgré tout, il donne aux enfants leurs premiers frissons liés à l’aventures et leur en donne le goût. Malgré tout, leur rapport demeure assez conflictuel. A partir de 1940, les rapports se calment. Les enfants jouent, sans chercher à nuire aux autres. Ils sont plus calmes dans leurs jeux. Certes, ils essaient encore souvent de sécher les cours, mais le résultats n’est jamais satisfaisant pour eux. En 1947, Barks crée Picsou. (La première rencontre physique entre Picsou et les neveux est dessinée par Don Rosa). Très vite, Picsou va devenir le moteur de nouvelles aventures, et les enfants vont se montrer particulièrement vifs et intelligents, pour résoudre des problèmes et des situations compliquées. Très vite aussi, ils se révèlent plus avisé et plus malins que leurs oncles. (Noël sur le mont Ours, ''Le Secret du vieux château, etc.) En 1951, dans Castors Juniors à la rescousse ! , Carl Barks invente le groupe paramilitaire des Castors Juniors, auquel participent Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Ils ne sont alors que colonels, mais obtiendront au fil des histoires de nouveaux titres et de nouvelles médailles, jusqu’à devenir, dans une aventure de Don Rosa, généraux à cent étoiles, ce qui serait le grade le plus élevé chez les castors (il est sous-entendu qu’il y a encore des grades supérieurs, peut-être pour les castors seniors). Chez Barks, ils atteindront 90 étoiles dans Digne d'un don, et gagnent au fil des histoires un nombre incalculable de médailles. Les Castors Juniors auront une influence décisive sur l’avenir des enfants. Grâce aux vertus véhiculées par le groupe, comme la préservation du savoir et de la nature, ils vont se responsabiliser, devenir plus sérieux, studieux et disciplinés. Ils deviennent matures, parfois même bien plus que leurs oncles Donald et Picsou. Enfin, leur guide du Castor Junior, source de savoir inépuisable, va petit à petit se révéler indispensables aux chasses aux trésors de Picsou et Donald. (Castor médiocre, embouteillés !, Le pont de la rivière Couac, etc.) En 1953, Picsou mettra Gontran, Donald et les trois enfants à l’épreuve, pour savoir qui héritera de sa fortune dans L'arc-en-ciel aux trésors ! (Some Heir Over the Rainbow en VO). Picsou confie à chacun 1.000 USD. Donald les utilise pour payer les traites de sa nouvelle voiture ; Gontran les enterre comptant sur sa chance pour ne pas en avoir besoin ; Riri, Fifi et Loulou les confient à un chercheur de trésors. Alors que Picsou s'apprête à désigner Gontran, qu'il a jugé le plus prudent même s'il estime que « la vie est injuste », les trois canetons font fortune grâce à la découverte du trésor et Picsou en fait ses héritiers. Don Rosa thumb|304px|Les neveux vus par Don Rosa. De Bas en haut : à la fin des années 1930 ; dans les années 1940 ; après l'entrée dans les Castors Juniors en 1950Riri, Fifi et Loulou apparaissent dans toutes les histoires de Don Rosa. Celui-ci a prétendu en lisant les histoire de Barks que les enfants. La plupart des histoires de Don Rosa sa passent après 1950, dans l’univers des canards, c’est à dire, après l’entrée des enfants chez les castors juniors, où ils sont devenu responsables et inventifs. Don Rosa a d’ailleurs montré comment Riri, Fifi et Loulou, alors qu’ils étaient encore des farceurs un peu cruels, ont pu rentrer dans l’organisation des Castors Juniors (C.E.S.T.D.U.C.H.A.R.A.B.I.A.). Donald, toujours aussi agressif et peu patient, entend parler par hasard du jamboree des Castors Juniors, une sorte de convention mondiale des castors juniors. On leur refuse d’abord l’accès à la troupe n°1 des castors de Donaldville, car il s’agit de la troupe fondatrice des castors juniors et que leur critère sont plus sélective que les autres troupes. Mais lors que le G.R.A.N.D.M.O.N.G.H.O.L. (sûrement le plus haut gradé de tous les castors) apprend qu’ils sont les descendants directs de Clinton Ecoutum, le fondateur des Castors Juniors, il leur laisse une chance : ils entreront dans la troupe n°1 s’il retrouve les restes de Fort Donaldville, le premier quartier général des castors juniors, appartenant depuis plus de 50 ans à Balthazar Picsou. A l’issu de ce test, Riri Fifi et Loulou deviennent colonel. En 1947 dans l’univers des canards, Don Rosa met en scène leur première rencontre physique avec Balthazar Picsou, dans ''le canard le plus riche du monde''. Quoiqu’il ne soient pas encore affiliés aux castors juniors à cette époque, les neveux vont monter spontanément pour cet oncle beaucoup de tendresse, lors que celui-ci évoque le fait que sa famille semble s’être évaporée. Comme Picsou l’avouera plus tard (Dans une lettre de la maison), c’est la jeunesse de ses neveux, leur soif d’aventure de connaissance et de plaisir, qui a ravivé sa combativité. Au cours de cette première rencontre, les enfants, par des insinuations subtiles, vont le pousser à reprendre sa vie en main. En l’accompagnant par la suite dans ses chasses aux trésors, ils se révèlent vite indispensables, grâce à leur débrouillardise et leur manuel des Castors Juniors, dont les informations sont souvent nécessaires à la progression du groupe. thumb|286px|Riri, Fifi et Loulou de Don RosaIl les dépeint comme des castors juniors actifs (Chat sœur deux trop fée, La quadrature de l’œuf, Les gardiens de la bibliothèque d’Alexandrie, Glisse à pic ou ''Les Cartes perdues de Christophe Colomb''), ainsi que des neveux prévenants ingénieux et compréhensifs pour leurs oncles Donald et Picsou ( en particulier dans 7 fantastiques Caballeros moins 4) Ils se montrent même suffisamment intelligents pour retourner la chance de Gontran contre lui, dans La Poisse au Thon. Certains épisodes, cependant, ramènent le lecteur à la période qui précède leur entrée chez les castors, comme Galère Buissonière, ''où ils tentent de ne pas aller à l’école. Mais comme dans les histoires de Barks, ils découvrent qu’il est encore plus difficile et fatigant de faire l’école buissonnière que d’aller à l’école. Par ailleurs, Don Rosa s’est amusé à se demander ce que seraient devenus les gens qui l’entourent, ''Si Donald n’existait pas. Dans le cas de Riri, Fifi et Loulou, ils auraient été confiés au cousin Gontran. Contrairement au rôle bénéfique que Donald a pu avoir sur eux, Gontran les aurait laissés devant la télé, et ils seraient devenus obèses, fascinés par la violence et par la chance du cousin Gontran. Ils pensent devenir chanceux, célébrités télévisées ou même rock stars, plus tard. L’histoire montre donc que leur avenir aurait été particulièrement compromis sans Donald. A l’écran Ils ont fait de très nombreuses apparitions dans de nombreuses séries télévisées et dans de nombreux courts, moyens et longs-métrages, s’imposant comme des personnages de premier ordre dans l’univers Disney. Les films Disney thumb|308px|right|La première rencontre de Donald et de ses neveux portée au cinémaLa plupart de ces films sont des courts-métrages, les présentant comme des enfants joueurs, turbulents, voir un peu violents, entre 1939 et 1964. Quoiqu’ils soient dépeint comme des scouts dès leur seconde apparition en 1938, ce groupe scout ne semble pas leur apporter les même valeurs morales que les Castors Juniors. Ils sont tantôt les neveux obéissants, tantôt les antagonistes de Donald. A partir de 1964, leurs apparitions vont se raréfier. En 1967, ils suivent un cour d’économie, que leur dispense leur oncle Picsou, dans Picsou Banquier (Scrooge McDuck and Money). Ils ne réapparaîtront plus avant 1983, dans le long-métrage le Noël de Mickey, un film adaptée de l’œuvre de Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol. Dans cette adaptation, on les voit pendant à peine quelques secondes, en train de décorer l’arbre de Noël chez Fezzywig Tea Co. Ils font aussi une très courte apparition dans le film Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit. En 1999, ils apparaissent dans le premier court-métrage du film Mickey, il était une fois Noël. Après un noël particulièrement plaisant avec Donald, Daisy, Picsou et la tante Gurtie, ils font le vœu que ce soit tous les jours noël. A partir de cet instant, la même journée va se répéter indéfiniment. Les neveux vont rapidement s’ennuyer de voir que tout ce passe toujours exactement de la même manière. Durant une de ces journées, ils vont jouer des sales tours à toute leur famille, jusqu’à gâché totalement noël. C’est alors qu’il remarque une carte de vœu, tombée par terre, et qu’ils avaient négligé jusqu’à ce jour. La carte de leur oncle Donald leur fait comprendre que noël n’est pas seulement une fête amusante, c’est aussi l’occasion de retrouver sa famille pour passer de bons moments. Honteux de leur attitude, ils décident de demander à l’étoile de leur accorder une dernière journée de Noël pour se racheter. Dans Disney Tous en boîte, la série regroupant au sein d’un même Night club toutes les figures inventées par Disney, ils forment un trio dansant, tantôt acclamé, tantôt rejeté par le public. Enfin, dans Mickey, il était deux fois Noël, craignant de ne pas recevoir de cadeaux lors de leur prochain noël, ils se rendent au Pôle Nord, pour mettre leur nom sur la liste des enfants sages. La Bande à Picsou thumb|215px|De gauche à droite, de haut en bas : [[Flagada Jones, Géo Trouvetou, Castor Major, Mamie Baba, Balthazar Picsou, Zaza Vanderquack et Riri, Fifi et Loulou.]]Il s’agit sûrement de la série la plus connue, dans laquelle apparaissent les neveux de Donald. Dans cette série, Donald doit partir faire son service militaire sur un porte-avions, et il confie Riri, Fifi et Loulou à leur oncle Picsou. Entourés d’Arsène le maître d’hôtel et de Mamie Baba la gouvernante, et avec l’aide ponctuelle du pilote Flagada Jones et de Zaza Vanderquack (petite fille de Mamie Baba et «nièce » de Picsou par le cœur), ils suivent des aventures extraordinaires. La séries suit un peu les histoires de Carl Barks. Les garçons y sont présentés comme des castors juniors débrouillards et inventifs, qui aide leur oncle Picsou à lutter contre ses pires ennemis : Gripsou, Miss Tick et les Rapetou. La popularité de la série est telle qu’elle comportera quatre saisons, totalisant 100 épisodes (un record pour une série Disney) Elle connaîtra même une transposition au cinéma, dans La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le trésor de la Lampe perdue. Dans le film, ce sont les neveux qui trouvent la lampe et libèrent le génie. Après l’emprisonnement de leur oncle Picsou, ils lui apportent leur soutien, et l’aide à récupérer la lampe. La série a également été adaptée en jeux-vidéos, qui n’offraient pas une grande place aux neveux. Elle a aussi donné lieu à quelques rares adaptations en Bande-Dessinée. Couacs en vrac thumb|Riri (rouge) Fifi (bleu) Loulou (vert) en compagnie de Donald et DaisyDans cette série, Riri, Fifi et Loulou sont devenus des adolescents. En quête d’identité, ils cherchent à se différencier les uns des autres, ce qui ne les empêchent pas d’être toujours très complices (voir la section Apparence et Caractère). Ils accompagnent régulièrement leur oncle Donald, devenu caméraman, dans de nouvelles aventures. Ils participent parfois au tournage de «Quoi d’neuf dans l’monde », l’émission de télévision co-présenter par Daisy et par l’animateur snob Léo Parleur, qui cherche à tout prix à être la seule vedette de l’émission. Au fil de leurs aventures, il rencontre également de nouveaux personnages : Petipri le restaurateur, qui vit à côté de chez eux, et qui admire beaucoup Donald ; Ludwig von Drake, qui invente entre autre une machine, pouvant les transformer en super-héros ; Cracotte, l’iguane domestique omnivore de Daisy. Leurs occupations durant l’adolescence ont changé: ils s’intéressent aux filles, ils cherchent à s’enrichir et surtout à s’amuser. Ils sont moins préoccupés par la nature, ni par la préservation du savoir. Il n’est pas fait mention du groupe des Castors Juniors, tout au long de la série. En jeu-vidéo Ils ne font pas vraiment d’apparition notable. Ils sont généralement utilisés par les encodeurs, comme des personnages secondaires, qui ne peuvent être joué. Dans Kingdom Hearts, alors que leur oncle Donald a un rôle de premier plan, ils ne sont que des vendeurs d’objets. De même, dans Apparence et caractère En bande dessinée Leur apparence, quel que soit l’auteur est constante. Comme tout caneton anthropomorphe, ils arrivent à mi-hauteur d’un canard anthropomorphe de taille adulte. Ils ne portent généralement qu’un pull noir et une casquette, alternant noir et bleu ou noir et rouge ou noir et vert. Parfois, il arrive qu’ils portent tous des casquettes de couleur identique. thumb|Riri Fifi et Loulou en Castors JuniorsQuand ils sont en service pour les Castors Juniors, ils portent des toques en ratons-laveurs, comme les premiers défenseurs de Fort Donaldville. Dans les BDs, contrairement aux Dessins-animés, aucune couleur ne leur est systématiquement attribuée. Comme ils sont en tout point identiques par l’apparence, mais aussi par le caractère, Don Rosa a expliqué comment Donald parvenait à les différencier, dans Un œil pour le détail. Il y est révélé que la rétine de Donald est extrêmement sensible et peut inconsciemment remarquer les plus minuscules détails lui permettant de différencier ses neveux : Riri a une petite tâche dans l’œil, un épi de plus à la queue, et un cil de plus à l’œil gauche ; Fifi a un pli de plus au pouce, et une teinte spéciale de blanc ; Loulou a un grain de beauté au coude et une piqûre de moustique derrière l’oreille. D’abord dépeint comme de petites pestes, les neveux de Donald vont évoluer grâce à grand-mère Donald et à l’influence bénéfique des Castors juniors. Riri, Fifi et Loulou vont adopter avec le temps une attitude de plus en plus sérieuse, responsable et discipliné. Très matures et très braves pour leurs âges, ils vont devenir non seulement des élèves excellents, mais aussi une aide précieuse pour leurs oncles Picsou et Donald, au caractère beaucoup moins raisonnables et parfois, un peu froussards. De plus, leur savoir, tiré en partie de leur manuel, se révèle un précieux atout pour la recherche de trésor. A l’écran Leur apparence et caractère varient parfois un peu, en fonction de la série ou du long métrage. En règle générale, ils sont assez similaires aux caractéristiques des Bds. Dans la plupart de leur film, ils sont représentés comme les enfants insolents et turbulents qu’ils étaient à leur début. Un peu dans le même esprit que les BDs, les films ne s’attachent pas vraiment à leur attribué à chacun une couleur. Celle-ci change au fil des moyens et courts-métrages produit par Disney. Tantôt, ils sont tous habillés en rouge, tantôt dans des combinaisons rouge-vert-orange ou rouge-vert-jaune ou rouge orange-jaune. Dans la bande à Picsou, c’est leur débrouillardise, leur ingéniosité qui est mise en avant. Ils ne sont pas des [[Fichier:Tresor-de-la-lampe-perdue07-g.jpg|thumb|Riri, Fifi, Loulou, Picsou et Zaza, dans le film, tiré de La Bande à Picsou, La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le Trésor de la lampe perdue]]petites pestes, mais davantage des mini-héros. Toujours aussi indifférenciable physiquement, ils le sont aussi par la voix, qui est assurée par Martine Reigner. Une couleur systématique leur est attribuée. Huey est le caneton rouge, Dewey est le caneton bleu, alors que Louie est le caneton vert. Etrangement, la version française n’a pas conservé cet ordre, lors de la traduction, faisant de Riri le caneton bleu, et de Fifi le caneton rouge, alors que Loulou reste le caneton vert. Cela s’explique peut-être par le fait que dans un épisode, le caneton bleu est mis en avant : regrettant de trop ressembler à ses frères, il tente de devenir différent d’eux, pour qu’on arrête de les confondre. Cet épisode permet aux autres de mettre en relief le fait que dans la série, les bonnes idées viennent généralement de lui. Le caneton bleu est présenté comme le leader du groupe, ce qui a sans doute poussé les traducteurs à l’appeler Riri. Dans Couacs en vracs, les garçons sont devenus des adolescents, et chacun s’est construit une identité indépendante de celle des autres. De [[Fichier:HueyDeweyAndLouie-QuackPack.jpg|thumb|(De gauche à droite) Riri, Loulou et Fifi dans la série, Couacs en vrac]]ce fait, si certains épisodes les prennent tous conjointement comme héros, d’autres épisodes en revanche mettent un des trois canards particulièrement en avant. Cela permet de mieux les cerner. Riri (en rouge) est le leader, se montrant très attiré par l’argent, le pouvoir et les filles. Fifi (en bleu) est l’intellectuel, souvent en recherche d’indépendance et de tranquillité (un caractère déjà ébauché dans la Bande à Picsou, comme signalé plus haut). Loulou (en vert) est le plus sportif et le plus rêveurs du groupe, qui a tendance à suivre ses deux frères. Afin de trancher encore plus avec les autres versions et pour marquer davantage l’individualisation, leur voix est cette fois assurée par trois acteurs différents : Charles Pestel pour Riri, Alexis Thomassian pour Fifi et Donald Reignoux pour Loulou. Cependant, l’état d’adolescent n’est qu’un état passager. Riri, Fifi et Loulou retournent vite à l’état d’enfant, dans les autres séries et dessins-animé dans lesquels ils apparaissent. En coulisses Création Ils apparaissent pour la première fois le 17 octobre 1937, sous la plume de Al Taliaferro, dans ses strips hebdomadaires. A cette époque, les neveux de Mickey, Jojo et Bichou existait déjà et tenaient le rôle des petites pestes, rois des bêtises, dont les facéties attiraient immanquablement des ennuis au pauvre onc’Donald. Mais Donald, un canard, ne peut passer pour l’oncle biologique de deux petites souris. Aussi, en 1937, Jojo et Bichou sont éclipsé par les véritables neveux de Donald : Riri, Fifi et Loulou. On remarquera que la personne qui envoie les neveux de Donald vivre chez lui, a changé avec le temps. Certaines versions prétendent qu’il s’agit de Clarabelle, d’autres font de Della la cousine, et non la sœur de Donald. Origine des prénoms Selon Al Taliaferro, leur créateur, les noms des enfants (Huey, Dewey et Louie) lui seraient venus de deux hommes politiques et d’un animateur américain des années 1930 : *Huey Pierce Long (1893-1935), gouverneur puis sénateur de Louisiane *Thomas Edmund Dewey (1902-1971), gouverneur de l’état de New York *Louie Schmitt (1908-1933), animateur qui participa au film Blanche-Neige et les sept nains et à Bambi. Ces trois noms ont été choisis, car ils renvoyait chacun à une façon différente d’écrire le son «ou-i » (car on prononce hou-i, dou-i, lou-i). Contrairement à ce que prétendent certains sites, dans la série télévisée ''Couacs en vrac'' (Quack Pack, 1996-97), il n'est pas fait mention des noms : Hubert, Deuteronomy et Louis. Pas plus que des noms français Nestor, Oscar et Désiré. Notons que dans le dessin animé Pile ou farces (Donald’s Happy Birthday, 1949), le prénom du troisième neveu est orthographié Luey, au lieu de Louie. Anecdotes *thumb|Un exemple de case où quatre canetons ont été représentés, alors qu'il ne devrait y en avoir que trois.Un quatrième « neveu » (du nom de « Phooey », interjection anglaise, utilisée assez souvent par Donald, qui montre la désapprobation) est apparu de façon sporadique dans certaines bandes dessinées mais son existence n'a jamais été réellement expliquée. On s'accorde généralement à dire qu'il s'agit d'une erreur des dessinateurs, qui dessinent quatre canetons dans une case, au lieu de trois. *On remarquera que le lien entre oncle(s) et neveu(x) est particulièrement élaboré dans les Bds Disney. C’est sûrement du au fait que les personnages principaux ne peuvent avoir d’enfants, ce qui renverrait à des notions tel que le sexe et le désir ou la séduction. De ce fait, si le lien entre parents et enfants est masqué à l’extrême, la plupart des grands héros Disney ont tous eus leurs neveux : Jojo et Michou pour Mickey ; Bichou Duck pour Popop ; Donald pour Picsou ; Millie et Mélody pour Minnie Mouse ; Lili, Lulu et Zizi pour Daisy ; Gilbert pour Dingo ; Pascal Neutron pour Géo Trouvetou ; Shamrock pour Gontran Bonheur ; Betsy pour Clarabelle ; Zico et Zeca pour José Carioca ; Les Rapetou Juniors pour les Rapetou. *Dans une des histoires,on entend Riri, Fifi et Loulou dire qu'ils sont amoureux des nièces de Daisy, ce qui tranche avec leurs réactions habituelles (mêlant dégoût, écoeurement et défiance) quand on parle de relation amicale ou amoureuse avec la gent féminine. En complément Filmographie *1938 : Les Neveux de Donald (Donald's Nephews) *1938 : Bons Scouts *1938 : Donald's Golf Game *1939 : The Hockey Champ *1939 : Sea Scouts *1940 : L'Entreprenant M. Duck (Mr. Duck Steps Out) *1940 : Fire Chief *1941 : The Nifty Nineties (id.) *1941 : Truant Officer Donald *1942 : Donald's Snow Fight *1943 : Home Defense *1944 : Donald Duck and the Gorilla *1944 : Donald's Off Day *1945 : Donald's Crime *1947 : Straight Shooters *1948 : Soup's On *1949 : Donald's Happy Birthday *1950 : Lion Around *1951 : Lucky Number *1952 : Trick or Treat *1953 : Don's Fountain of Youth *1953 : Canvas Back Duck *1954 : Spare the Rod *1954 : Donald's Diary *1961 : The Litterbug *1967 : Scrooge McDuck and Money *1983 : Le Noël de Mickey (Mickey's Christmas Carol) *1987 : Sport Goofy in Soccermania *1987 : ''La Bande à Picsou'''' (DuckTales). Série télévisée diffusée de 1987 à 1989. *1988 : ''Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *1990 : La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le Trésor de la lampe perdue *1990 : Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Épisode télé spécial anti-drogue. *1996 : ''Couacs en vrac'' (Quack Pack). Série télévisée. *1999 : Mickey, il était une fois Noël (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) *1999 : Mickey Mouse Works. Série télévisée. *2001 : Mickey, la magie de Noël (Mickey's Magical Christmas : Snowed In At The House Of Mouse). Compilation de courts-métrages. *2001 : Disney's tous en boîte (Disney's House of Mouse). Série télévisée. *2002 : Mickey, le club des méchants (Mickey's House of Villains). Compilation de courts-métrages. *2004 : Mickey, il était deux fois Noël (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas). *2006 : La Maison de Mickey. Série télévisée. Voix originales *Clarence Nash (courts-métrages « classiques ») *Russi Taylor (DuckTales, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, etc.) *Jeannie Elias, Pamela Segall et Elizabeth Daily (Quack Pack) *Tony Anselmo (Disney's House of Mouse, Mickey Mouse Works) Noms à l'étranger De même que pour leurs cousines Lili, Lulu et Zizi, leurs prénoms sont souvent la répétition des mêmes sons, avec juste un changement de consonnes ou de voyelles : *Allemand : Tick, Trick und Track *Anglais : Huey, Dewey and Louie *Arabe : سوسو, توتو، لولو (Sousou, Touto, Loulou) *Danois : Rip, Rap og Rup *Espagnol : Juanito, Jorgito y Jaimito (Espagne); Hugo, Paco y Luis (Amérique latine) *Espéranto : Hui, Dui kaj Lui *Estonien : Hups, Tups ja Lups *Finnois : Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu *Français : Riri, Fifi et Loulou *Grec : Χιούι, Ντιούι και Λιούι (Khioúi, Dioúi ke Lioúi) *Hongrois : Tiki, Niki és Viki *Indonésien : Kwak, Kwik dan Kwek *Islandais : Ripp, Rapp og Rupp *Italien : Qui, Quo e Qua *Japonais : ヒューイ・デューイ・ルーイ (Hūi・Dūi・Rūi) *Néerlandais : Kwik, Kwek en Kwak *Norvégien : Ole, Dole og Doffen *Polonais : Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio *Portugais : Huguinho, Zezinho e Luisinho *Russe : Билли, Вилли и Дилли (Billi, Villi i Dilli) *Serbe : Раја, Гаја и Влаја (Raja, Gaja i Vlaja) *Suédois : Knatte, Fnatte och Tjatte *Tchèque : Bulik, Dulik a Kulik *Turc : Can, Cin ve Cem Catégorie:Personnage de l'univers de Donald Duck Catégorie:Habitant de Donaldville Catégorie:Personnage de La Bande à Picsou Catégorie:Famille Duck Catégorie:Personnage créé par Al Taliaferro Catégorie:Castor Junior Catégorie:Créé en 1937 Catégorie:Personnage de La Jeunesse de Picsou